Kevin Bridges
Glasgow, Scotland |regular # = 1 |clip # = 1 }} Kevin Bridges (born November 13, 1986 in Glasgow, Scotland) is a Scottish stand-up comedian. Career Stand-up Bridges started performing shortly after his 17th birthday on the small stage doing stand up comedy gigs at The Stand Comedy Club in Glasgow and then throughout the rest of the UK. At 18 he reached the final of Channel 5's So you think you're funny competition at the Edinburgh Fringe. He performed at the 2008 Edinburgh Festival Fringe. Bridges appeared on Michael McIntyre's Comedy Roadshow on the BBC, where he performed at the Edinburgh Playhouse. Kevin is currently on his Spring tour which is touring parts of Scotland and a few dates in northern England, and on his final date he is recording his debut dvd at the SECC in Glasgow. He has also announced via Twitter he plans to tour the rest of the UK during the summer Bridges' debut DVD, titled Kevin Bridges: The Story So Far... Live In Glasgow, will be released on 15 November 2010. In 2010, Bridges took part in Channel 4's Comedy Gala, a benefit show held in aid of Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, filmed live at the O2 Arena in London on 30 March. List of appearances *''Series 8, Episode 5 '' *''Series 8, Episode 6 '' Television Bridges' television career started on Comedy Central (Formerly known as Paramount comedy) with a set on The World Stands Up which aired in April 2008. Shortly afterwords he appeared on The Comedy Store (Also on Comedy Central) Impressive performances on these shows and his relentless performing on the comedy circuit and at festivals led to Bridges being given his first mainstream TV break on BBC ONE's Michael McIntyre's Comedy Roadshow (recorded in April 2009 and broadcast June 5, 2009) Kevin was critically commended for his performance which showcased his sharp material and raw, natural edge. Over 5 million viewers saw his debut and his entire 25 night run at the Edinburgh festival sold out in hours, which subsequent extra shows being added and also selling out. Kevin went on to be nominated for the 2009 Edinburgh Comedy Awards (former Perrier) in the best newcomer category. His most recent TV work has included BBC ONE's Live At the Apollo. Bridges has also appeared in a "Best of British Special" (Episode 7 of the 8th series) of 8 out of 10 Cats, in July 2009. He also appeared in BBC 2 Scotland's awesome "Gary, Tank Commander" (Episode 6). Kevin appeared in Rab C Nesbitt in the first episode of the new series in 2010, and on Mock the Week in February 2010. And appeared on BBC1 on Friday 28th May 2010 on the Jonathan Ross show. Bridges is a regular performer on Channel 4's Stand Up for the Week, which began in June 2010. Radio Bridges took part in the BBC 5 Live show Fighting Talk on the 6th of February 2010 where he came 2nd behind Greg Brady, becoming the youngest person ever to appear on the show. Personal life Bridges has been in a relationship for 4 years with his Australian girlfriend. He currently lives in Camden, North London. Category:Guests